The Color Gold
by Mr.LucyLu
Summary: For Sai, it all began when his eyes set upon the color gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto will never belong to meeeeeee! D;

* * *

It started with the color gold.

Gold as sunshine. Of all the colors on his palette, that dollop was always the biggest. He ran out as quickly as he ran out of money.

He saw it everywhere. In the few minutes of dawn when the sun kissed the edge of the horizon in the morning, in midafternoon when he passed the courtyard after the end of his last class, in the evening when the sunrise began to splash it glorifying colors amongst the sky, and late at night when he sat in front of his canvas tracing the color with laudable eyes.

Every swipe of his brush was clear and concise. A story continued to unfold with every line and every curve. He was mesmerized beyond any describable word.

Sai had been working on this piece for months. This was not his first attempt, but finally, he could say it was his last perfected try. Countless hours of various series of paint removals, isolation and personal neglect have finally produced what he'd been working so hard to create. But even then, the true perfection would never be found splattered on the canvas. It was merely a close representation of something—or should he say someone—who had managed to successfully break a part of him that had been constructed over a long, painful period of time.

The slim, young man stood from his stool, hearing his right wrist pop as he moved it in a circular motion. He stepped back as far as he could from his work and analyzed his doings. The small white light bulb that hung overhead did not do the color justice. It looked too dark, devoid of the light he strived for, but he knew that upon the presence of the blinding sun, everything, every single shade, every single line, every single inch would be perfect.

Sai's face was never one to show his emotions, but for just a split fraction of a second, anybody present would have been left in awe at the tiny upturn of his pale lips and the warmth radiating from his crescent shaped, black eyes.

If these people were to have been asked what they witnessed, they would have sworn it had all been a dream.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there darlings! Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't been as active as I would have liked to be. I feel really bad about that and I keep kicking myself in the arse constantly. There will be updates, just slow progressions.

This is just a small concoction that my brain came up with waiting on New Year's. I spent it alone at home. It's pretty sad. What did you guys do? If you would like to respond, please do so. I am pretty interested to hear what you guys did. Did anybody get a midnight kiss? I ate chocolate kisses and they were delicious, if I do say so myself. XD

Okay well, until next time! Take care of yourselves and it would be awesome to read what you guys think of this brief beginning. It will probably be a few short chapters long. Possibly three or four. Not sure yet. Okay, enough of me typing. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I really doubt Masashi Kishimoto condones what we make his babies do.

* * *

"Yo Kiba! KIBA!" Said brunet turned at the call of his name and could only roll his eyes at the spectacle his friend was making. He was shirtless, as usual and it only brought upon the wanted attention Naruto loved.

"Oi, Foxy! Is it really necessary for you to display yourself like you're a walking exhibition? Might as well pose naked on a podium in the middle of the campus."

Naruto laughed, doubling over for needed air. "I've suggested it to Kakashi and as much as he agreed, you know, indecent exposure, against decorum and yadi yada," he waved his hand dismissively.

Kiba raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I wouldn't put it past you not to ask."

"But really," the blond continued his rant as he smacked the back of Kiba's head, "what's so wrong about seeing somebody nude? I find the body to be art at its finest. Just look at the way it adapts to what we put it through." To prove this, he flexed his right bicep and patted his tan, taut stomach with more narcissistic pride than was needed.

"Anyways," Kiba rolled his eyes as he resumed hi trek toward class, "why'd you scream my name like an idiot?"

Naruto jogged to Kiba's side when he noticed the empty space next to him. He put a hand over the brunet's shoulder and winked once he got his attention.

Kiba already knew. Naruto always got the same deviously playful expression when he found a new interest.

"What's his name?" He sighed in defeat, knowing that he would still get an earful even if he showed no interest. At least this way, Naruto kept his answers concise.

The blond dropped his arm and joined his hands to support the back of his head, consciously flexing his muscles and drawing the gaze of anybody that happened to be near them. Oh, how he loved the attention.

"Sasuke. Sasuke U-chi-ha," he drawled the name, tasting the sound on his lips.

Kiba stopped in mid-step turning incredulous eyes towards mirthful cerulean ones. "You've got to be fucking me. _Uchiha? _The same Uchiha that you made fun of in high school? _That _Uchiha?"

"I wasn't that bad," he managed to say sheepishly as he left Kiba this time.

"Pfft! Dude, you were the main reason he fucking moved! Even I felt bad for the guy. The times you tripped him in the cafeteria, gave him a swirly, hit him _on purpose _with the volleyball at gym-"

"Hey, I had bad aim!"

"Bad aim my perky ass. You were the team captain, you doofus."

"Who happened to have bad aim and you do have a perky looking ass. My point is proven and your answers are invalid. Case closed. _Caso cerrado._"

Kiba's hand's immediately went to cover his jean clad bum, eyes narrowing. "Stop looking at my ass, you perv. M'not into blokes and especially ones like you. And you've been watching that Hispanic judge Judy too much."

Their banter ended with the blond grinning as he walked backwards, his eyes roaming his friend's body teasingly.

"But yeah. _That_ Uchiha. The years were good to him. His ass could rival yours." He dodged a fist that was aimed at his face, but nevertheless smiled cheekily. "Aw come on, man. Can't you take a compliment when you get one?"

Kiba puffed his cheeks in annoyance and gave a harsh push to the exposed shoulder urging him to keep on moving. He had the feeling he was going to be late for class. "Whatever, man. So what makes you think he's going to come crawling to your knees ? Like I said, you didn't leave him with the best impression."

The blond hummed for a second, unsure of the strategy himself. "Well, first and foremost, I'm going to do the crawling initially. After that, well…we'll see what happens."

Kiba scoffed at the lack of plan. "You don't even know if he's into dicks, man."

This caused Naruto to raise an elegant brow. "I wasn't sure about you either, yet you still experimented."

A surge of blood ran from Kiba's body all the way to his cheeks as he placed a hand over Naruto's lips quite aggressively. "Don't say that shit aloud, asshole! It was one time and I didn't like it and that's the end of the story. No mentioning of this anymore! Like you said, caso cerrado."

The captive blond burst out in fits of muffled laughter at his friend's reaction. He grasped Kiba's hand and pulled it away from his mouth. Clasping both hands on his shoulders, Naruto looked straight into brown orbs and with the most serious expression tried to assure Kiba of his manliness. "You know, if you're scared you're never going to get a girlfriend because of the fact that you became gay for a day, you don't have to worry, Kibbles. Now days girls are into that whole homo-erotica shit anyways so don't be surprised if one of them actually asks you to take it up the butt while she watches. Chicks have some crazy fantasies. You should see the things they write!"

Kiba could only stare in mortified shock as the words registered in his head. "Don't go saying that shit! Are you trying to terrorize me?" He shrugged the hands from his shoulders and made his way quicker to class. "Besides, you hang around some weird chicks. Don't lump all women into that."

"Don't need to try, Kibs." He sighed when he had to speed up his own walking just to be side by side with the brunet. "Besides, we hang out with the same girls! Wait till I tell Sakura and Ino about—ooof!"

Kiba smirked in triumph as he looked over his shoulder at a bent over blond. So he put a little power into that elbow hit. The jerk had taken worse.

Naruto wheezed as he tried to regain his normal breathing again. "Fuck you, Inuzuka!"

Said man couldn't help but laugh. "That might make Sasuke jealous, don't you think?" By the time Naruto answered, he was out of earshot.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey lovelies. So instead of working on S&B, which is my main priority, I wrote more on this one and I've got to say I've had the most fun writing this chapter, even if it's short. Sorry about that.

But anyways things have happened. I dropped out of school. I was not feeling happy at all and I guess you could say that I'm in a mid-life existential crisis at the ripe age of almost twenty. This won't really affect the stories except maybe on the speed at which things will be uploaded, which as you can see, have not been very frequent. I hope you guys can forgive me.

The bright side is that I'm not getting daily headaches anymore. The anxiety has calmed down a bit and a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I feel a bit happier with myself and the motivation to write has come back, slowly, but it's trudging along. :) I hope I didn't annoy you guys with this little gist of my personal life, I kinda just wanted it out of my system. Take care now, ya'll hear!


End file.
